Arthur Gould-Porter/Filmography
Frasier, the Sensuous Lion (1973) .... Motel Manager *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) .... Capt. Greer (as Arthur E. Gould-Porter) *Darling Lili (1970) .... Sergeant Wells *Doctor Dolittle (1967) .... Sir Rupert (uncredited) *"The Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Five Daughters Affair: Part I (#3.28)" (1967) TV Episode .... Magistrate *"Jericho: The Loot of All Evil (#1.11)" (1966) TV Episode .... Man in tea shop *Torn Curtain (1966) .... Freddy - the Bookseller *Assault on a Queen (1966) .... Officer #4 *"The Beverly Hillbillies: The Big Chicken (#4.20)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *"The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Grand Emir (#1.18)" (1966) TV Episode .... George (as Arthur E. Gould-Porter) *Do Not Disturb (1965) .... Pickering (uncredited) *"The Beverly Hillbillies: Mrs. Drysdale's Father (#4.12)" (1965) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *"My Mother the Car: I'm Through Being a Nice Guy (#1.6)" (1965) TV Episode .... Pitt *"Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.: The Jet Set (#1.27)" (1965) TV Episode .... Cigar Clerk *Strange Bedfellows (1965) .... Chief Mortician (uncredited) *"Profiles in Courage: Anne Hutchinson (#1.9)" (1965) TV Episode Actor *"The Rogues: Money Is for Burning (#1.16)" (1965) TV Episode .... Leaming *"The Rogues: Viva Diaz! (#1.4)" (1964) TV Episode .... Fetlock *3 Nuts in Search of a Bolt (1964) .... Mr. Blyth *"The Beverly Hillbillies: The Giant Jackrabbit (#2.16)" (1964) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *"The Beverly Hillbillies: Christmas at the Clampetts (#2.14)" (1963) TV Episode .... Ravenswood (as Arthur Gould Porter) *"The Beverly Hillbillies: The Garden Party (#2.11)" (1963) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *"The Great Adventure: The Story of Nathan Hale (#1.5)" (1963) TV Episode .... British Guard *"The Beverly Hillbillies: The Great Feud (#1.12)" (1962) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *"The Beverly Hillbillies: The Servants (#1.7)" (1962) TV Episode .... Ravenswood - the butler *"The Beverly Hillbillies: Jed Buys Stock (#1.5)" (1962) TV Episode .... Ravenswood *Pirates of Tortuga (1961) .... Bonnett *"Pete and Gladys: Ring-a-Ding-Ding (#1.33)" (1961) TV Episode .... Butler *"Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond: The Gift (#3.19)" (1961) TV Episode .... The Bobby *"The Case of the Dangerous Robin: Temporary Window (#1.11)" (1960) TV Episode Actor *"Sea Hunt: The Cellini Vase (#3.21)" (1960) TV Episode .... Det. Inspector Rigby (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Adventures in Paradise: The Violent Journey (#1.24)" (1960) TV Episode .... Hines (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Ikon of Elijah (#5.16)" (1960) TV Episode .... Major Parslow (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"The Barbara Stanwyck Show: Hong Kong and Little Joe (#1.0)" (1960) TV Episode Actor *"Adventures in Paradise: Paradise Lost (#1.3)" (1959) TV Episode .... Kennedy *"Father Knows Best: The Great Anderson Mystery (#5.36)" (1959) TV Episode .... Mr. Dawkins *"Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond: The Secret (#1.14)" (1959) TV Episode .... Private Investigator (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Relative Value (#4.21)" (1959) TV Episode .... Police Sgt. (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"G.E. True Theater: Battle for a Soul (#7.7)" (1958) TV Episode Actor (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Crocodile Case (#3.34)" (1958) TV Episode .... Arthur Chaundry (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"The Gale Storm Show: The Ouija Board (#2.17)" (1958) TV Episode Actor *"Suspicion: Rainy Day (#1.10)" (1957) TV Episode .... Marty (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Glass Eye (#3.1)" (1957) TV Episode .... Hotel Manager (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"The Joseph Cotten Show: On Trial: The Gentle Voice of Murder (#1.27)" (1957) TV Episode .... Coroner (as A.E. Gould-Porter) ... aka "On Trial: The Gentle Voice of Murder (#1.27)" - USA (original title) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Hands of Mr. Ottermole (#2.32)" (1957) TV Episode .... Herbert Whybrow (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Three Dreams of Mr. Findlater (#2.30)" (1957) TV Episode .... Rogers (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: I Killed the Count: Part 3 (#2.27)" (1957) TV Episode .... Mr. Moen (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"The O. Henry Playhouse: Fourth in Salvador (#1.12)" (1957) TV Episode Actor (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: I Killed the Count: Part 2 (#2.26)" (1957) TV Episode .... Mr. Moen (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: I Killed the Count: Part 1 (#2.25)" (1957) TV Episode .... Mr. Moen (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *Top Secret Affair (1957) .... Holmes, Dottie's Butler *Around the World in Eighty Days (1956) .... Featured Player (uncredited) ... aka "Michael Todd's Around the World in 80 Days" - USA (complete title) *"Soldiers of Fortune: Limehouse Knights (#2.3)" (1956) TV Episode .... Police Inspector *"Studio 57: Out of Sight (#2.35)" (1956) TV Episode Actor *It's a Great Life: The Return of Caroline (#2.32)" (1956) TV Episode .... Butler *"Lux Video Theatre: It Started with Eve (#6.27)" (1956) TV Episode .... Roberts *"Schlitz Playhouse: The Waiting House (#5.26)" (1956) TV Episode .... Andy *"The 20th Century-Fox Hour: Deception (#1.12)" (1956) TV Episode .... Hodges (as Arthur E. Gould-Porter) *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Back for Christmas (#1.23)" (1956) TV Episode .... Major Sinclair (as A.E. Gould-Porter) *Lady Godiva of Coventry (1955) .... Thorold ... aka "21st Century Lady Godiva" - USA (alternative title) *The Girl Rush (1955) .... Bit Role (uncredited) *The Virgin Queen (1955) .... Randall, the Ship Builder (uncredited) *"Topper: Topper's Highland Fling (#2.33)" (1955) TV Episode Actor *So This Is Paris (1955) .... Albert, Butler (as A.E.Gould-Porter) *"Lux Video Theatre: Imperfect Lady (#5.11)" (1954) TV Episode .... Montalyn *"Schlitz Playhouse: The Pipe (#4.3)" (1954) TV Episode Actor ... aka "Schlitz Playhouse of Stars: The Pipe (#4.3)" - USA (original title) *"The Colgate Comedy Hour: Anything Goes (#4.22)" (1954) TV Episode .... Sir Evelyn Oakleigh *Money from Home (1953) Actor (uncredited) *Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1953) .... Bartender (uncredited) *Houdini (1953) .... Alhambra Manager (uncredited) *Dangerous When Wet (1953) .... English Steward (uncredited) *The Girls of Pleasure Island (1953) .... Rev. Bates *Fort Vengeance (1953) .... Constable (uncredited) *Rogue's March (1953) .... Mr. Paul - the Orderly (uncredited) *Against All Flags (1952) .... Lord Portland (uncredited) *Thunder in the East (1952) .... Mr. Corbett (uncredited) *Million Dollar Mermaid (1952) .... English Reporter (uncredited) *"Mark Saber: The Case of the Midnight Murder (#2.6)" (1952) TV Episode .... The Butler (as Arthur Gould Porter) *Just for You (1952) .... Alcott Anderson (uncredited) *Thunder on the Hill (1951) .... Proprietor (uncredited) *Rich, Young and Pretty (1951) .... Reporter (uncredited) *Kind Lady (1951) .... Chauffeur *Kiss the Blood Off My Hands (1948) .... Bookie (uncredited) *The Iron Curtain (1948) .... Albert Foster (scenes deleted) (uncredited) ... aka "Behind the Iron Curtain" - USA (reissue title) *A Woman's Vengeance (1948) .... Bill - Warder (uncredited) *A Double Life (1947) .... Actor in 'Othello' ... aka "Double Trouble" - France (English title) (alternative title) *Forever Amber (1947) .... Moss Gumble (uncredited) *Unconquered (1947) .... Court Clerk (uncredited) *Singapore (1947) .... Broadcaster (uncredited) *The Imperfect Lady (1947) .... Minor Role (uncredited) *The Verdict (1946) .... Shopkeeper (uncredited) *Gunman's Code (1946) .... Jackson - Stage Passenger (uncredited) *Scarlet Street (1945) .... Critic at Gallery (uncredited) *Confidential Agent (1945) .... Flirty Passenger (uncredited) *National Velvet (1944) .... Attendant (uncredited) *Frenchman's Creek (1944) .... Thomas Eustick (uncredited) *Three Sisters of the Moors (1944) .... Thackery (uncredited) *The Invisible Man's Revenge (1944) .... Tom Meadows (uncredited) *The White Cliffs of Dover (1944) .... Captain Portage (uncredited) *Song of Russia (1944) .... Courier (uncredited) *Jane Eyre (1943) .... Young Man (uncredited) *Northern Pursuit (1943) .... Little Man on Train (uncredited) *Holy Matrimony (1943) .... Hat Store Clerk (uncredited) *Assignment in Brittany (1943) .... Naval Officer (uncredited) *Random Harvest (1942) .... Attendant (uncredited) *The Black Swan (1942) .... Assemblyman (uncredited) ... aka "Rafael Sabatini's The Black Swan" - UK (complete title), USA (complete title) *Nightmare (1942) .... Freddie *Eagle Squadron (1942) .... British Sound Detector (uncredited) Category:Filmography